


The Summoning

by shardsofglass (rayoflight)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angel & Human Interactions, Angst and Porn, Cunnilingus, F/M, Het, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/shardsofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in her place, Abbie ponders the angel Orion, inadvertently summoning him. Once he arrives, he grants her request and satisfies a desire of his own. There are hints of Ichabbie in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summoning

Abbie sat in her living room, freshly showered and alone and picked up that Angel’s charm.

She dangled it before her eyes and watched it slowly turn this way and that.  -This tiny version of the weapon that Angel, _Orion_ carried before Ichabod destroyed it.  

It looked like an ordinary keychain. She kept it well away from her hands, to prevent accidental summoning.  The creature was on her mind a lot lately.  Ichabod seemed increasingly wary of his wife, but her influence was still substantial, still blinding…

Here was yet another who wished to be an ally, who called for more than she could possibly give, an imposing figure of terrible beauty.  His golden eyes distant and immutable like a feline’s.   He was not pretty like she imagined an angel would be, but unnerving in a way, in his intensity, his righteousness of purpose, especially as that purpose was razing humanity.

Ichabod had mentioned Lucifer was an Angel and she suddenly understood how he had tempted so many souls.  How angels and demons were two sides of the same coin, because she was tempted.

Even now, tempted to take up arms with this creature and purify humanity, undo all the shit that made her and her sister the people they were today.  -Closed, guarded, irrevocably non-innocent.

Would it be better afterwards?  Would it be possible to do all over again and _get right_ this time?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a woosh of air by her tear-stained face.   She blinked and wiped at them furiously.

 

* * *

 

“Why are you here?” she asked without bothering to turn around.

She knew it was that strange leather-clad Angel.

“You called to me, Abbie.”  he replied, close enough to startle her.  

She lept to her feet and turned to face him.  

He lay a surprisingly light touch on her cheek.  

“You have the charm I gave you in your hand.” he continued, a single knuckle brushing a tear away.

“You are experiencing emotional turmoil, are you not?”

“Yes.” she said simply, startled to realize that she had indeed been gripping it in her hand. _How did it get there?_

To her horror, everything just tumbled out of her.

“I don’t want to do this anymore.  I’m _tired_. I’m tired of being the only person here _for me!_ ” she shook her head slightly and gathered herself.

“I’m human, we can only take so much.”

“The other Witness…”

“-His priority has always been his family.  I was a fool to believe otherwise, to allow him to sucker me into thinking we’d be partners on some kind of  righteous adventure.” she said and laughed harshly.

“I have my sister and me.  That’s it.”

“I am also here for you, Abbie.  I do not ask that you join my quest anymore.  …You are a Witness after-all. Your task is set, but I can ease your pain...at least temporarily.”

Abbie’s eyes narrowed and she thought about the fact that demons are actually fallen angels, _like Orion_...  His head tilted slightly and his eyes narrowed as if he had some awareness of that thought.

She licked her lips.   “How would you do this?”

If she didn’t know better she could swear he gave her an appraising look, like that of a human male. One attracted to the woman before him.

“Humans have the favor, but Angels have the focus of purpose, Abbie.  Our physical gifts well-out-stripe that of humanity’s.”

He pulled at the laces at two places, one on his tunic, the other on his pants and both fell away like liquid.

He stood bare before her, very much unmistakably male.  

“There are some texts that say that Angels are androgenous.” she said eyeing the impressive heft of him.

“Some are.” he replied “...and _very beautiful_.” 

He took one slow step towards her.

She breathed heavily at the sight him rising to tumescence, everything on the surface human, save for those distant golden eyes.

“I merely offer the comfort of pleasure, nothing more.  From the dawn of my time, long ago far past memory, I have been indifferent to the beauty of mortals.  I appreciate it as I do all creation, and I have partaken on the rare occasion, but for man’s best qualities growing shorter on display with every passing eon, I find many to be repugnant.”

“But you… _Abbie_.  You stir things within me that I had long ago put aside.  I wish to see if I still remember the art of one of humanity’s best gifts.” he said with a sly smile.

Abbie widened her eyes, hyper aware of her downy robe and the growing dampness between her legs. She gripped at her collar, his honey gaze tracking the movement.

“I would be honored to please you.” he stated as seriously as if he were offering a trophy for having bested all others in some honorable task.

The rational part of her brain screamed that he was in fact a demon, _had to be_ to be attempting to seduce her, but the hurt part, the tired part, the part that used to do the one night stand thing as a balm for that memory of Moloch and her sister’s screams as they took her away…

She shed her robe and in one quick graceful movement, allowing it to pool at her feet.

The Angel took in her flesh and she could tell that he was pleased.

**  
  
**

* * *

 

 **  
**She gazed up at him curious and expectant.

He took those remaining steps between them, slowly knelt down before her and nudged one of her slim legs upwards, hooking the knee over his shoulder.  He stared at her for the longest time, petting her mound in a curious, observant, way as if examining a lost artifact.

Abbie patiently watched, fascinated, before his explorations grew less exploratory and more intent. He slide his fore and middle-fingers down catching the apex of her sex between his knuckles in a most delicious way. He did this and used his other hand to slide two more inside her, satisfied with her back thunking against her kitchen island and belly’s arch into his slow rhythm.

“Mmm.”

He looked up at her and observed her tightly-shut eyes, her lips mouthing a single word, which he did not even have to read to know was the name of her fellow Witness.  This too was foretold.  But he would enjoy her in the interim.

He gripped her ass and angled her, spread her for his waiting mouth.  He blew at the sight of her pleasure and tongued her slowly, expertly…

She gasped above him, her reactions so full of that human compulsion to feel more. The demand for it. He granted her that, licking and kissing, devouring her sex, pumping his fingers inside, alternating between fast and slow, building her up to the very precipice and then backing off.

He did this several times before he was satisfied with her straining grip on his hair, the shaking in her thighs, the cadence of her moans.

“Please.” she said. "Please!" desperate for her release, from thought, responsibility, that heavy load she was unfairly burdened with.

He sucked her deep, flicked his tongue, and took it all away.

**  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
**

He had her.  

Impaled in his lap writhing, rolling her hips in a slow rhythm, matching his own perfectly.  

He licked her neck and smiled against it as she whined.  She trembled in his arms as she endeavored to take him deeper.  He gripped her hip -steadying her, used the other hand to sink a thumb between her lush cheeks and pushed the digit inside her, granting her yet another layer of sensation. He rolled his hips, seating himself fully and ground out his name from her lips.

 _His_ name.

Yes, she was destined for the other Witness, but for now she would be his.

And he would have his fill.

 


End file.
